deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nova (Sam Alexander) vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Green Lantern VS Nova DB.png|Pistashio TV Nova (Sam Alexander) vs Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) is a What-If? Death Battle made by MystiTrainer, featuring the character Hal Jordan from DC Comics and Sam Alexander from Marvel Comics. Connections Two immensely powerful guardians of the universe duke it out! Who will make it out alive? Interlude Zorro: We're doing space stuff... Again. SiM: Poor Han... Anyway, the protectors of the universe have always had immense power. Zorro: I miss Jon Stewart. Anyway, but these two are on a whole different level. SiM: Nova, the protector of the Galaxy and Nova Corpsman. Zorro: An Green Lantern, guardian of the universe. He's SiM and I'm Zorro. SiM: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... in a Death Battle. Nova Zorro: SiM, can you remind me why we didn't use Rich for this one? SiM: Because this one is... I dunno why, man. I just dunno. Anyway, Sam Alexander was a regular kid living with his mom and drunk father. Zorro: Well, that drunkard turned out to be a Nova Corpsman, a protector of the world. SiM: In the end, his son took on the mantle of Nova at the age of fifteen, becoming one of the youngest superheroes as well. Zorro: Well, hun, just because he's underage and has a sorta tipsy daddy, doesn't mean he's not powerful AF. SiM: Mhmm. Sam can fly at superluminal speeds, able to cover multiple galaxies at cruising level! Zorro: To be even more stupid fast, he was able to dodge and counter many attacks from Kluh, who is the Hulk's Hulk. SiM: Which puts him at over lightspeed! Zorro: His helmet, the Nova helmet, not only looks super cool, but can blind you, play holograms to fool you... no, seriously. They're so lifelike, they even fooled Titus himself, who used to be a Nova. You'd think he'd know... SiM: It can also directly feed Sam knowledge, giving him added reaction time. Zorro: Yup. His helmet can also see if you're sick as a dog or not, and also has facial recognition! I wish I had one of those... I would he able to see how many girls I'd met. SiM: Shut up. The helmet also gives him access to the Nova Force, which gives him a whole array of powers. Zorro: The super speed we mentioned earlier? Yeah... wait for the big leagues. He is able to shoot energy blasts out of his hands, which can be the size of a bullet to the size of a planet, depends on his friggin mood. SiM: It can blow away planets, and also cut through reinforced steel. Zorro: It also gives him super strength. Is this some sorta trend or something among superheroes? I mean, come on... SiM: He can easily lift a gold boulder. One cubic meter of gold that size would be 21 tons, and the boulder is clearly much larger than that. Zorro: Okay, here comes the numbers. If we say it's at least three cubic meters, it's... SiM: It's sixty three tons! Easily. Zorro: He didn't seem to be tired, either, when he took that from friggin Earth to the Sun. ''' SiM: Now, onto the bigger parts. Nova was able to send Beta Ray Bill flying with a punch, the guy who has stalemated Thor in power. '''Zorro: And no, angry nerd, we're not saying Nova is on the level of Thor, though he has the potential to be. This guy also dropped BRB with a utility pole. He literally BRBed BRB! SiM: He also lifted a steel pole easily, some of which way at about one or two tons. Zorro: He was able to knock Kluh, Hulk's Hulk, around like a rag doll. SiM: I wouldn't exaggerate that much, Zorro. He merely knocked his head around 90+ degrees with a single punch. Zorro: Speaking of those punches, he can amp them up to high heavens if he coats them with Nova Energy. Over 9,000! SiM: DBZtard... now onto superhuman durability. Zorro: Let's see how much this doll can take. Okay, here we go. SiM: Sam over here can tank a blast from a Chitauri mothership, which could blow away large planets like expired tacos in an incinerator! Zorro: He also tanked a blow from an axe infused with the friggin Power Cosmic, which is basically Galactus's fist. He tanked another planet buster! SiM: He also has great willpower, in tandem with his durability. He had his arm broken by Kluh, and had barely rested, but kept going. Zorro: I would have been gone the second that beast landed a punch on me! Oh frick no! SiM: He also tanked blows from Beta Ray Bill, Stormbreaker, and BRB's lightning. And also crashing down to Earth at superluminal speeds. Zorro: But this amped boy isn't perfect. Am I right or am I right, SiM my boy? SiM: ... Yes. He isn't limitless. If exposed to upper atmosphere, he gradually gets strained and loses air, crashing. Zorro: He also fights dirty, and suffers Leporiphobia, which is the FRICKIN FEAR OF RABBITS! ' SiM: You have that too, Zorro. '''Zorro: Shut up, dumbass. ' SiM: Just sayin'. '''Zorro: (Grunts) But Sam Alexander, even though he's as young and reckless as when Elsa headshotted Anna in Fortnite, he's still amped as hell and awesome on the same level. '' Nova blasts an enraged Titus miles away, opening a portal to drop him into Jupiter.'' ' Green Lantern ' Zorro: Hal Jordan. The Green Lantern. What the hell is with that name?' ' '''SiM: Hal or Green Lantern? Anyway. When Hal was a child, his dad, who was a pilot, died in a crash landing. He had looked up to his father, and his death left a huge mark on him. '''Zorro: So the dude, when he turned 18, joined the friggin Air Force. Then, he met the purple Cookie Monster known as A bin Slur.' ' '''SiM: That's not even a name. It's Abin Sur, Zorro. Abin was dying, and he needed to pass down his legacy, the Green Lantern ring and mantle. '''Zorro: Which ended up with Hal, who was supposedly fearless. That ring simply OPed him to the point of exhaustion.' ' '''SiM: That isn't how I'd put it, but I guess it's true. His ring, though it needs to be recharged, it is the most powerful weapon in the DC Universe. '''Zorro: Like a phone? It needs to be recharged, but it's the most powerful weapon when it's fully charged?' ' '''SiM: What the hell... Anyway, the ring functions solely on willpower. If you will it, it will be true. ' ''Zo'rr'o: What if I wanted to destroy the studio? Could I do that too?' SiM: You sadistic... yes, you could. But you would need to overcome your fear of rabbits, first. '''Zorro: Shut. Up. Anyway, the ring can create huge constructs, sort of like nanobots. If you are willing enough, you can lift anything, make anything.' ' '''SiM: Though these constructs aren't invincible, they can withstand punches from people like Superman, as they can be fortified with willpower. Which makes them sort of incalculable! '''Zorro: That ring also gives him a suit, as well as superhuman strength, durability, speed, energy projection, portal creation, minor telepathy, flight, scanning, and he can also conjure up his lantern battery, just in case.' ' '''SiM: Hal, as test drive, picked up a cliff with his ring, with no discernible effort. That cliff was probably at least 200 tons, and he lifted it like it was a doll! '''Zorro: He also one-shotted AMAZO, who had the durability of Superman at the time. That's crazy! He can hit hard enough to destroy large planets... in one PUNCH! This guy can erase you from this plane of existence because of force from the blow of the clenched fist, also known as a punch.' ' '''SiM: Saitama alert. Anyway, Green Lantern's energy blasts are not to be messed with, as when they clashed with Sinestro's energy beams, the space around them nearly collapsed in on itself. '''Zorro: He can blow away galaxies? The hell?!' ' '''SiM: Hal's speed is a force to be reckoned with. He can fly from Earth to Mars in fifteen seconds. The distance from Earth to Mars is 56 million kilometers, and when we calculate the seconds it took him... He goes 3.65 kilometers per second! '''Zorro: Dunno how that's possible, but it is. Hal's durability is also stupidly OP, as he can take multiple hits from Superboy Prime, who has potential to be even stronger than Superman himself.' ' '''SiM: Hal's ring also auto-shields him, as well as gives off an aura. His shields can take punches from Superman, can easily tank bullets, and can protect multiple people. '''Zorro: With constructs, Hal also generated one third of the force needed to pull the FRIGGIN Earth.' ''' '''SiM: But that feat is debatable. He pulled it out of orbit with Wonder Woman and Superman, and, judging from Superman's previous feats of strength, they could have been lifting five pounds. But we can scale it to that, and it clocks in at (To be Written) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Death Battle Aftermath Results Next Time... '' Category:MystiTrainer Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Space" Themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles